


雀

by mmount



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung/Lee Junho
Kudos: 1





	雀

_Lee Junho / Jang Wooyoung_

-

翻过山头就能望见那座建筑，尖耸的灯塔形状，远看是一块镂空的玩具积木，不时有黑点从上面跃下，渺小而依稀的存在感，像旋绕的飞蚊干扰视觉，总也抓不住，总也驱不散。

张祐荣是那个时候开始变得兴奋的，睡了一阵子之后，他的话多了起来，其中掺杂大量方言，语调像卷起的书页边，也像他因为保持相同姿势睡觉而飞翘的一绺头发。为了听他讲话，李俊昊调低了音乐声。

“干什么？现在正需要这个。”张祐荣拍掉他的手，成功了，但代价是被李俊昊顺势逮住，十指扣得紧，没有挣脱的余地。

单手开车不是个好习惯。张祐荣对准他的中指关节啃了一口，话题一转又接着说，小时候记不住哪个月大哪个月小，妈妈就教他挨个数指关节，凹代表三十，凸代表三十一。他留下齿印的地方是三月，那确实是一个值得被特别标记的月份。

“所以你才答应陪我来吗？”李俊昊晃了晃手腕，表情是在炫耀自己捡到了阿拉丁神灯，“为了实现我的愿望？”

相互碰撞的表盘比摩擦灯盖的声音清脆，听了让人心情变好，张祐荣说：“我一直好奇那是什么感觉。”

有时李俊昊会觉得，时间不在他身上显露疲态，是因为他永远好奇，永远不把事物看作理所当然。

“或许和那时差不多。”因为要打方向盘驶离主路，李俊昊不得不松开手。“东京。”

在对岸，受纬度和地势影响，事物与感受容易变得陌生，很多体验不一定是新的，但大概率是不同的。

那年演唱会上，他和他分别跑向两端的升降台，紫色旗帜在手中挥舞，浩大的阵仗中看不到彼此，但知道在和对方同时升空，同时降落。他的下句接他的上句，咬字都发狠，歌词掷地有声，那是比对视更汹涌的默契，在并肩向世界宣言，内容简单、直白、不妥协。

彩排的时候，李俊昊问他害不害怕。张祐荣整理耳麦，把旗子先交到他手中。有那么一点，他说。他没有看他，低垂的眼睛像纽扣缝。

李俊昊指了指别在胸前的墨镜：“戴上它就好了。”

张祐荣照做，然后表示不喜欢，说这样一来什么也看不清。

“高空和黑暗，你更害怕哪一个？”

“黑暗吧。” 张祐荣说，李俊昊凑过去，硬要把自己的墨镜再架在他的墨镜上。

当时他追着他跑，从延伸台这头闹腾到延伸台那头。后来他埋怨自己，没能明白答案背后更深的含义。张祐荣如实反映现实加以的刺激，李俊昊对可知却未知的事件感到后悔。

高空不会去侵占，不懂得留恋，但是黑暗会，它束缚人的头脑与四肢，动辄就是五年，和孤魂野鬼一样，死搅蛮缠的。

下车之前，张祐荣突然问道：“实现你三个愿望，你能让我自由吗？”

李俊昊熄了火，看张祐荣一蹦一跳地往入口走，中途转过身，摆手催促自己，口型是“干嘛——快点来——”。他的脚迟迟无法从离合器踏板上松开。

曾经他想做最了解他的人，无奈难度太高，于是改成最想要了解他的人。李俊昊总是充满信心，凡事得争个“最”字，退而求其次不能成为选择。可意欲和感情的单位不同，无法相互增进、相互抵消，他至今仍然难以确定自己是否做到了，所以他爱他，带着歉意。

张祐荣说平常没有为他做些什么，说要对他好一点，他得知的时候只是觉得，如果他交付自己的太多，会不会终有一天轻到飞走？

毕竟他想自由，而他却一心只想拥抱他，穿过喝彩的人群，昏暗的后台，狭长的走廊，将他抬离地面，手支起他细软的腰，像搂风筝在怀中，舍不得他碎，舍不得他走，也舍不得他跌落进尘土。至于要转几个不成熟的圈，依当时有多想念这个人而决定。张祐荣的手环绕他的后颈，腿或者晃荡在空中，或者盘在他的腰间。他喜欢以那样的姿势和他接吻，重心向对方移动，最终合为同一点的感觉，虽然大多数时候并无法实现。

奇怪的是，那总发生在日本。或许因为岛比半岛多了一面环海，情感和雨水一样，更加频繁，更加湿润充沛。不像首尔，这里干裂得令人伤心。

“喂。”李俊昊唤回张祐荣朝电梯外打量的视线，他说：“别看外面，看我。”

他知道自己使劲地眨了几次眼。张祐荣拿自己肩拱他的肩，撅起下巴乖乖回答：“好的，哥。”

他拿他没有办法。在售票处，签署完知情同意书后，工作人员问他们，要分开跳还是一起跳？李俊昊说是男人就得分开跳。张祐荣发出小狗被夹住尾巴时会发出的呜呜声，一起嘛，一起嘛，他睁大那双自认为比脸更漂亮的眼睛，很可怕啊，一起嘛，嗯？

李俊昊看了看等待回应的工作人员，放下笔，叹了口气说：“一起啦。”

搭升降梯从地面到顶需要十秒，从顶端坠落到底的时间大概不到其一半。一些人用它放映完人生的走马灯，一些人渡过它去向新的海陆山川。在这段时间内，李俊昊要完成一份没有参考答案的功课。

他会不会实现他的愿望，他会不会给他自由。想来好笑，平常李俊昊才是那个惯于给别人出难题的角色。如今他坐上回转餐桌，生活戴着严酷的高帽，盘手冷眼站在后面，不要的、忽略的、拿起来看看又放下的，终将一一还回来，你没得选。

他们戴好头盔，来到跳台前，听教练讲解最后的注意事项，绳子挂在一起，效力和同意书上的签名相比更大。他揽过他的腰，手在他背后微微颤抖，无论哪件事都不是第一次尝试。

他不觉得自己是尖子生，因此解题思路是顺其自然。谁都无法在高空中驯养谁，一些灵魂注定要奔跑，和常理背道而驰。但拥抱与自由不是必须舍一得一的单选题，重心合为同一点的感觉，是相爱的人可以享受的权利。

END


End file.
